pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Grenburr
About Grenburr is an Uberhero in Patapon 3. It is a new class that wields a greatsword and is a Mogyu Rarepon. Grenburr is a very powerful unit in Patapon 3. He has low Resistances and HP. But by upgrading his Greatsword or Greatblade, his resistances can be greatly boosted. Grenburr is level 12 when he is unlocked. He is unlocked by getting Taterazay and Tondenga to level 12. Grenburr evolves at level 14 and level 20. 'Description' Swinging a greatsword in both hands, these rugged troops deal destruction on the front lines. Equipment Grenburr can use: *Greatswords from unlocking. *Greatblades from level 14. *Axes from level 20. Hero Mode The Guillotine: His Hero Mode involves jumping into the air, spinning, then slamming his weapon into the ground. Activated with the Attack song (PonPon) Class Skills 'Grenburr's Class Skills' Zapper 1 Emits a small shockwave where the weapon strikes the ground. Upgrade by using the attack song (PON PON). Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Zapper 2. Fully upgrading this skill allows Cannassault to access it. Zapper 2 Emits a shockwave where the weapon strikes the ground. It is unlocked by fully upgrading Zapper 1. Upgrade by using the attack song (PON PON). Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Zapper 3. Fully upgrading this skill allows Cannassault to access it. Zapper 3 Superior skill to Zapper 2. Emits a large shockwave where the weapon strikes the ground. It is unlocked by fully upgrading Zapper 2. Upgrade by using the attack song (PON PON). Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Zapper 4. Fully upgrading this skill allows Cannassault to access it. Zapper 4 Superior skill to Zapper 3. Emits a gigantic shockwave where the weapon strikes the ground. It is unlocked by fully upgrading Zapper 3. Upgrade by using the attack song (PON PON). Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Zapper 5. Fully upgrading this skill allows Cannassault to access it. Zapper 5 Superior skill to Zapper 4. Emits a supreme shockwave where the weapon strikes the ground. It is unlocked by fully upgrading Zapper 4. Upgrade by using the attack song (PON PON). Fully upgrading this skill allows Cannassault to access it. 'Affected Class Skills' Backbone 1 Uberhero Only. Immune to knockback while attacking. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Cannassault's Backbone 1 class skill is fully upgraded, Grenburr gains access to it. Backbone 2 Uberhero Only. Immune to stagger while attacking. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Cannassault's Backbone 2 class skill is fully upgraded, Grenburr gains access to it. Backbone 3 Uberhero Only. Immune to freeze while attacking. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Cannassault's Backbone 3 class skill is fully upgraded, Grenburr gains access to it. Backbone 4 Uberhero Only. Immune to fire while attacking. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Cannassault's Backbone 4 class skill is fully upgraded, Grenburr gains access to it. Set Skills Greatsword Attack 50% boost to attack power when equipped with a greatsword. Effect halved for other weapons. Learned at level 13. Greatblade Attack 50% boost to attack power when equipped with a greatblade. Effect halved for other weapons. Learned at level 16. Damage+ All damage dealt in attacks boosted by 50%. Learned at level 20. Slash Master Affects Slash Attacks: Attack power + 100%, Attack Speed x0.8, Movement Speed (attack) x1.1. Learned at level 25. Peerless Bovine Maximum damage increases to 150%, minimum damage set to 1 - all or nothing! Can only be learned by Uberhero. Learned at Level 32. Trivia *Grenburr's Hero Mode looks similar to Kirby's 'Final Cutter' attack from the Super Smash Brothers series. *The Hero mode has a sort of lightsaber-ish trail to it. *Grenburr class can deal the highest damage (With critical effect), and the only downside is its speed, reminiscent of the Mogyu in previous Patapon games. *Grenburr's charged attack is basically a much stronger version of Kibadda's standard attack. *When defending, Grenburr will hold his weapon at a downward angle, as he can't hold shields. Gallery Grenburr.png|Grenburr dealing the highest possible damage using Guillotine Category:Patapon 3 Category:Units Category:Needs Help Category:Rarepons Category:Taterazay-Based Category:Uberhero Category:Patapon 3 Units Category:Hero